


Lionel & Logan

by Flashofhope



Category: Missing Link - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Hugh Jackman's characters meet each other, Laika, Lionel Frost - Freeform, Logan - Freeform, Wendigo, missing link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashofhope/pseuds/Flashofhope
Summary: Summary: Lionel Frost meets Logan. An eXtrordinary man capable of brushing off mortal injuries as if they were nothing.





	Lionel & Logan

In the freezing Canadian wilderness, Logan sought refuge from the snowfall dusting on his clothes, slowly seeping through the fabric. Through the blur of snow falling, Logan spotted the mouth of a cave—respite from the elements at last.

Safely tucked away from the snow, Logan looked around the cave for any sign of twigs and rocks he could use to make a fire. But he soon realized that there was no need; the cave was already dimly lit by a glowing blue orb.

Fireflies in this weather? Unlikely. The undulating blue hue appeared too unnatural to be produced by a bug like that. Under its wavy light, Logan noticed a painting carved into the rocky walls, depicting men on horses shooting at deer with bows and arrows.

“Mighty warrior, an adventurer is in dire peril. You must save him.” An unearthly voice whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine, flooding his vision with a bright light.

—

Patient as a lion waiting for the ideal moment to pounce on its prey. Lionel Frost was one of the most devoted men in the country. Travelling the globe was no trouble for the man, if it meant gaining a glimpse at a rare elusive creature.

Sitting on the seat of a passenger train, the rhythmic clicking of train wheels passing over rails lulled Lionel into a peaceful daydream filled with the hopes of a fruitful expedition.

But before Lionel could picture the appearance of the cryptid he hoped to encounter, the piercing shriek of the train braking abruptly brought him back to reality.

“What the devil?” Lionel exclaimed. Was that a deer he’d seen scampering through the trees, in the corner of his eye? Out of sympathy for the deer, he hoped not. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to check, and the train didn’t seem to be going anywhere, so Lionel took it as a sign that he should investigate.

After stepping out of the carriage, Lionel made his way to the front of the train, where the train’s conductor was standing beside the cab, looking stunned by the ordeal.

“Are you alright, sir? The train halting caused a bit of a panic in the carriages.” Lionel asked, joking about the consequences of the train’s sudden pause to make the man feel at ease.

“It came out of nowhere!” The conductor blurted out, eyes opened wide with distress from the shock of the unexpected collision.

“What did?”

“A deer or something else. I barely had time to pull the brakes when it hit the sides of the train.”

Lionel paused for a moment, deciding whether to return to his seat or search the grounds for any hints as to what struck the sides of the train. The latter seeming more appealing.

“Tell you what, why don’t you go sit in your cab and I’ll head out and see if whatever it was is unharmed?” Lionel proposed. His offer seeming to lift the burden from the conductor’s shoulders, making his tense expression soften.

From a fair distance, Lionel could make out an indistinct, brown shape lying on the ground, a few metres away from the train. Catapulted by the force of the train. He imagined and admonished himself for his insensitive choice of words.

As he got close to the figure, what he had believed to be fur was revealed to be a leather jacket. Worn by the unconscious body of a shaggy haired man, over a dirt-stained white top. Miraculously, the man was still alive. How he survived being grazed by a train travelling at high speeds, was beyond Lionel.

After opening his eyes, Lionel noticed that stranger was sniffing the air, his nose twitching like a wolf picking up a scent. This particular scent; musty clothes and parchment paper coming from Lionel was innocuous enough, but the man took no chances and unsheathed razor-sharp, metallic claws through his knuckles.

Lionel gasped at the sight of three-pronged knives aimed at his throat and stated his intentions, lest he be torn to shreds.

“I hope you don’t intend to skewer me with those. I mean you no harm.”

To Lionel’s relief, the man retracted his claws back into his knuckles and growled. “Where… is this place?”

“Before the train stopped, we were close to reaching Minnesota. I received word of sightings by the local people of a giant, furry creature lurking around the woods.” Lionel informed him, sharing the story of his personal quest to find the supposed cryptid.

Without skipping a beat, the stranger sneered and asked. “You gonna kill it?”

“Kill it? Good heavens, no. I intend to witness it myself and study it if I can.” Lionel replied, repulsed by the idea and explained the purpose of his journey.

“Chasing fairy tales sounds like a waste of time to me.” The man replied. His opinion astounding Lionel, when his very body withstanding a hit from a locomotive was a fairy tale itself.

As Lionel and the man who introduced himself as Logan talked, Logan’s body began to emanate an ethereal, blue glow. Like the most vibrant colours of an Aurora Borealis, Lionel mused.

This nerd isn’t who I’m looking for. I have to get out of here.

“I can’t stay, I have to find someone.” Logan declared a hasty explanation and took off into the wilderness. Leaving Lionel to wonder whether he’d ever meet the former stranger again, as he returned to his carriage that would have him arrive in Minnesota in just a few short hours.

Once Lionel had arrived in Minnesota after a long trip, he rented a room at a lodge and changed his attire to a coat better equipped for the winter weather. Bag in hand and ready to go, Lionel asked the lodge keeper for direction towards the ‘cursed’ site where the beast had been spotted.

Giving him a judgemental look, the receptionist pointed him in the right direction and wondered why a stranger would be foolish enough to willingly seek out a monster. But the threat of death was far from Lionel’s mind. He was about to have the honour of observing another mythological creature. One for the history books, he hoped.

Lionel would be lying if he wasn’t feeling a bit apprehensive. The cracking twigs and gusts of wind making his head turn as he trudged through the forest alone, only served to put him on edge.

There’s no one here but you. It’s just the wind blowing. Lionel assured himself, despite knowing there was always room for doubt. But still, Lionel carried on, until something stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Lio…nel.” An inhuman voice whispered a crude approximation of human speech in a low, guttural tone.

“Oh God…” Lionel uttered, his heart sinking. No one told him it could speak! The whisper sent Lionel into a panic, making him drop his bag into the snow.

Looking around frantically for any sign of the beast, Lionel managed to get a glimpse of white fur, as the predatory creature glided over to the next fir tree. Using it as cover to torment its prey; him.

“Take a closer look.” The beast invited Lionel to satisfy his wish of witnessing it. As if it had read his mind. Paralysed with fear, Lionel remained rooted to the spot, unable to choose whether to stand his ground or escape.

The decision was soon made for him when Logan sprang into the scene, slashing the creature across chest. Its below of pain echoing across the forest. Lionel could only watch as beast and man exchanged blows, wincing when the creature slammed Logan into a tree, splintering the trunk. Logan’s rapid cellular regeneration, however gave him a clear advantage and he soon overcame the beast. Its malevolent body crumbling into ash. 

Logan emerged from the grove of trees, picking a chunk of skinned fur out of his claws and threw it to Lionel.

“Something for you to take back home.”

Surprised by Logan’s consideration to ensure Lionel would not leave empty handed, Lionel nodded and quietly thanked him. A little shaken from the brawl he had just witnessed.

Heart filled with the knowledge that he had fulfilled the spirit’s plea. Logan’s body began to glow once more.

“I did it wanted me to do. I can go home now. Stay safe.” Logan gave his goodbyes and faded away.

“Thank you, old chap.” Lionel said. The apparition of a blue bear standing on top of a hill watching his back to ensure he left the forest safely.

**Author's Note:**

> The Missing Link trailer compelled me to write an X-Men crossover. I used Sir Arthur Conan Doyle’s The Lost World as inspiration for the opening paragraph to ease me into writing again after a hiatus. (Kind words would be appreciated, even if it’s just a little comment.)
> 
> I highly recommend the novel. You can read it online on Gutenberg.


End file.
